Claimed
by rainbow-khan
Summary: Fucking bitch, he thought. He met her eyes, icy blue. His own stormy grey. They were different but were from one colour spectrum. Just like them. Both stubborn, loyal and knew how to get away with things. So different yet so alike. And in that moment he lost control. He pushed her againt the brick wall, not caring if he hurt her. He wanted to hurt her.


He watched as she twirled across the floor in the arms of another purebood aristocrast. Every male in the room was waiting their turn to dance with her. It was probably their last chance to enjoy the beauty that was the youngest Miss. Black. Though soon she would be Mrs Malfoy. No, Lady Malfoy, he had heard about the not so unfortunate passing of Abraxas Malfoy.

Perfect pureblood Narcissa Malfoy, her golden blonde hair styled to perfection. Her mouth painted red to match her gown. It was the first time she had chosen to wear such a bold dress, perhaps her way of saying goodbye to her maiden life. It hugged her curves in all the right places and dare he say it? It showed of her cleavage. Ever so slightly as if to tempt. She always was a tease. But what struck his fancy was the colour of her gown, it was the colour of passion; of love, of anger, of lust. Red like the roses he gave her. Red of blood that he had seen when he had first made love to her. Red like the spell he had thrown at her fiancé when they had last dueled. Almost _Gryfindore_ red.

Her icy blue eyes met his stormy grey across the room, and he felt as if a spark passed through his body. It was gone as quickly as it had come. She broke eye contact and turned away to talk to Nott who had asked her for the next dance. He smiled triumphantly as she turned him down politely all the while dazzling him with a smile, her fake pureblood smile. She used to have a special one for him. One which made her eyes sparkle and one that made him want to tear the clothes of her so that he might throw her into bed. He ran his tongue across his teeth as he remembered the nights he had left a trail of love bites down her slender neck and across her shoulders until he finally reached her ample bosom.

He felt stirrings in the bottom of his stomach as he remembered how she had moaned and clawed his back as he entered her. He remembered as they finished together and he fell on top of her. How she had looked at him and smiled. His special smile. He had kissed her forehead and gathered her in his arms as they both fell deep into a blissful slumber. But oh Merlin. It was wrong. Not cause they were cousins. His own parents were cousins too. Incest be damned. But because there was a war going on and they were on opposite sides. He let out a low growl, almost dog-like. He was frustrated, thoughts of her wouldn't leave his mind and how could they when she looked so ravishing tonight.

He watched as she excused her self from the company of Lucille Greengrass, his eyes followed her as she went out to the gardens. He looked around and observed no one had taken note of her departure. He chugged down the little wine that was left in his glass and followed her out to the gardens. He breathed in the night air. It smelled of tobacco, of alcohol and of her.

'I know you're out here', he said out loud. He heard shuffling on his left but he didn't bother looking. He was trying to concentrate on something else but her. The white merpeople carved fountain that he was intently staring at failed to capture his attention. Druella Black had terrible taste. He sighed and turned around to face his guilty pleasure.

'You really should stop staring, Sirius.', she said, her lips gracing him with a peck on his cheek. A light graze but she knew the effect she had on him. _Fucking bitch,_ he thought. He met her eyes, icy blue. His own stormy grey. They were different but were from one colour spectrum. Just like them. Both stubborn, loyal and knew how to get away with things. So different yet so alike. And in that moment he lost control. He pushed her against the brick wall, not caring if he hurt her. He wanted to hurt her.

He kissed and nipped across the exposed skin of her chest. When he was sure he had covered every inch of her skin there he attacked her mouth. His tongue forced entrance into her mouth. She kissed him back as passionately as he had kissed her. His left hand held her head in place, so she could not move, while his right hand groped her arse quite painfully. Her hands roamed freely through his hair and across his back. Once or twice she was even brave enough to let them wander off to his arse.

When they both finally separated to breath, Narcissa's elegant up do had become undone. Her hair fell in soft waves and framed her face. He stared at her and took in her beauty in the moon light but he was not done yet. He pulled her into him as he rubbed his groin across her thigh. She bit down on his shoulder so she would not moan.

Narcissa pushed him away as she heard people questioning where she was. She turned around and to leave when she was pushed back into the wall. With one swift motion he tore the front of her dress, exposing her breasts. Narcissa stood frozen as he fondled them. after a while she seemed to find her voice she started pleading with him to let her go. Not that she wasn't enjoying it. She was supposed to keep intact the dignity of the House of Black. Bella, her sweet demented Bella was barren. That did not sit well with purebloods. They never made her forget. Her mother was horrified. The other was a blood traitor; she didn't want to say her name. She had run off with a muggleborn. It would have been a disgrace to the family if someone found her in such a compromising position.

She watched as he took out his wand. For a second, her eyes betrayed her fear, but it was gone quickly. He turned his wand to his mouth and muttered something. His teeth glowed for a minute and she watched all her previous fear replaced by curiosity. In a sudden move his hand muffled her as he first licked and then kissed her left breast. He then violently bit down on it so hard he almost drew blood. Narcissa almost cried.

'What are you doing?', she questioned him, her voice laced with anger as he stood back to admire his handiwork.

He met her eyes and smirked. Not the one that had the ladies of Hogwarts throwing themselves at him. It was not mischievous. There was something about it Narcissa didn't like.

'Why claiming you in the most pureblood manner possible. It was a Black tradition until 100 years ago. And don't bother, flower. It won't go away.' he replied while baring his teeth at her which glowed slightly golden at her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, and bowed slightly.

'Have a wonderful evening, Miss. Black', he said. He turned around and walked to the fountain, where the apparition point was. He was about to disappear away before a thought crossed his mind. He pointed his wand at the fountain and cast the Reducing Spell. His _Bombarda_ blasted the fountain into pieces. _Much better_ he thought. He brushed his coat the little dust off his coat and apparated away.


End file.
